


Family stones

by Spaceneiler, VomitCenter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Parenting, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Murder, Netorare, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shotacon, Sibling Rivalry, Somnophilia, Twins, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceneiler/pseuds/Spaceneiler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VomitCenter/pseuds/VomitCenter
Summary: Travertine and Alabaster, twin brothers who've been together since forever, betray eachother in an attempt to seek their daddy’s validation.
Relationships: father/son - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Travertine

In a not so quiet state of America that tends to get very active and rowdy during Christmas times, a family of three, formerly four, were searching for the perfect pine tree to decorate with ornaments, hangable candies and the most important decoration, a busted up star that’s been reused each year and keeps getting damaged due to the youngest and his antics.

The youngest and the eldest sons of the three-person family weren’t too many years apart, no years in fact. They were both born on the same day just a few hours apart. The father, Clive, packed up the “bug” which he calls a still perfectly decent car and turned to call his sons. “Alabaster!” was the youngest name, “Travertine!” was the eldest. “We’re gonna be late to the market if you don’t hurry it up!”

The first one to come out of the house with stretched arms, a long yawn and messy bedhead hair due to forgetting to brush them was Alabaster. “Sorry, daddy. I couldn’t sleep last night, we don’t get to choose a Christmas tree every day, y’know!” His father snickered at his usual enthusiasm, he’d do anything to protect that sweet innocent smile upon his face. The two sat in the car and waited for the last man of the hour to arrive.

“...Travertine, are you up?!” he yelled after a few minutes. Silence. “I think he’s still asleep,” Alabaster commented.

“I think so too...but, maybe he might just be having trouble with his hair?”

Clive tapped his fingers against the steering wheel for a moment, attempting to be patient, before opening the car door and walking back into the house and swiftly up to his son's bedroom. Travertine was still fast asleep. The boy who was 3’6 tall was spread around his bed violently, his arm on his desk and his leg hanging off the side “MmMmh...” He slowly began to wake up, mumbling and muttering. “Travy, we’re gonna be late to the pine tree market,” Clive cooed while shaking his son awake.

Travertine slapped his hand away, already seeming like he woke up with the wrong foot first. Then again, he’s been acting out like this most of the time, ever since he saw...that. Most parents would teach their child some manners by telling them off, punishing them, god forbid beating them. But considering the circumstances, Clive couldn’t help but feel sorry for his son.

Alabaster has been taking it better that’s true, however, he wasn’t the unlucky one who came across his dead, apparently drug addict, mother lying on the floor with her mouth foaming, her eyes lifeless and her skin as cold as winter’s snow, after coming home from school early.

Clive had no idea about his wife’s secret addiction. She had been a bit more antsy than usual, but she always got like that during the holidays. According to the autopsy and police reports, she’s been buying, consuming, and even selling different breeds of cocaine each year around December. Clive still can’t grasp onto why she did, they had enough money to afford their daily living expenses and then some with his job as an archaeologist so...was it just for kicks? She risked her life and traumatized her family all because of some sick twisted sense of enjoyment?!

“Um, hello? How long are you gonna stand there for?...”

Clive snapped back to reality and noticed his son was shirtless, wearing nothing but his bunny covered, purple pyjama bottoms. “Ah- R-right. Once you’re done, come down and...actually, let me help you. That way we’d be faster,” Clive suggested. It's been a while since he’s had any actual bonding between father and son with Travertine, mostly because he’s rejected every offer and forcing him seemed insensitive.

“Fine, whatever.”

“Huh? I- I mean, wonderful! What would you like to wear?”

“I don’t care, choose...whatever, something warm.”

Now that’s a surprise, maybe his hardened heart is starting to mellow out more? ‘Focus, Clive. Your trauma ridden son is opening up in a way, gotta show him it wasn’t a mistake.’ He searched through the boys’ shared closet, most of Travertine’s clothing was either white or purple while Alabaster preferred black and yellow since, according to him, those are the colors of his favourite animal, bumblebees. Clive picked out a nice warm dust coat with bunny heads as buttons and a simple white shirt underneath. For pants, something made out of cotton would be good for the current freezing weather. Lastly comes underwear...Casual briefs, maybe? Well, it doesn’t really matter that much.

“Alright, arms up.”

Travertine complied and lifted his arm straight into the air, Clive slipped down the t-shirt. “Now PJ bottoms down.” The boy rolled his eyes but went along again, revealing his prepubescent little wiener. Clive couldn’t help but chuckle, his son’s little cocklet just looked so adorable. Travertine angrily told him to “Knock it off!” with a beet-red face. “Ah, S-Sorry. Lift your leg…”

Travertine put his left leg up and stepped through the briefs, repeating the same with the right, now to pull it up. Clive got to feel his son’s soft pale thighs again, he hasn’t touched his son like this ever since he grew out of diapers, a slight of nostalgia overtook him and he rested his large hands on the small upper thighs.

“Um…”

“Hm-“ Clive snapped out of his trance removing his hand, “Sorry, I was just- Nevermind.”

Travertine gave his father a suspicious look but shortly after rolled his eyes as he realized it wasn’t anything sexual. I-It’s not that he wants it to be or anything, but it’s so annoying how his father still treats him like a kid, especially in recent months. That’s all. Yeah, he saw his dead mom, so what? He just grabbed the phone and called an ambulance like a normal person would. It didn’t affect his “mental state long term” or whatever the school-issued therapist had said.

He couldn’t stand all the looks of pity from everyone around him after the incident. All these people have no idea what he’s thinking, yet they act like they’re experts about him. And Clive? He’s been acting no better in his eyes, constantly coddling him, never telling Travertine off whenever he insults or disrespects him. That would sound joyous to many kids, but to him, it was nothing but annoying. He doesn’t even feel like his son these days. It doesn’t help that Clive spends most of his time with the younger, more energetic and childlike brother, Alabaster.

Alabaster was clearly the favourite, Travertine was nothing more than the unwanted black sheep.

“C’mon, Travy. We’ve gotta hurry while supplies last!” Clive cheered while walking downstairs. The boy sighed and followed along, wishing he would have just stayed in bed and flipped his dad off, indicating he won’t participate in this stupid tradition anymore. But, he can’t help himself from feeling lonely. Like he’s been cast aside all because he’s no longer childlike and cute like Alabaster. It really did hurt whenever they go out shopping and the whole time it’s his brother and Clive talking while he’s following as a third wheel.

He supposes it’s partly his fault, Clive does try to make him join the conversation but he always rejects it. Travertine doesn’t know why. Maybe it’s his pride, maybe it’s because the therapist was right, maybe it’s because he constantly feels like sleeping. Who knows.

“You~ Overslept~ Again~!” Alabaster singsonged as the older of the two sits next to him. “Shut it, Al.”

“Oooh, scary,” he mocked again. This is another reason as to why Travertine has grown to dislike his younger brother’s company- the sass, the constant belittling and smug demeaning acts that hurt his pride. As the older, he has to react in a soft manner and not respond back in the same childish way.

...But Travertine sure is tempted to give Alabaster a wet willy sometimes.

With the kids seated, juice boxes packed, money ready and bug rearing to drive, Clive started the engine. “Alright, off we go!” Clive pulled out of his driveway speeding down the road heading toward the tree field “I’ll let you boys pick a tree…nothing too expensive, ok?” Alabaster screeched with happiness, “You mean it? You mean it!?” he repeated himself over and over much to Clive’s and Travertine’s annoyance. Clive fanned his hand at Alabaster “Yes, yes… now please quiet down.” He merged on the highway as he drove along. After a long while, they arrived at the field where families and neighbors were already flooding.

“We’re here.”

Clive watched all of the families with a somber look hidden in his eyes.

The Bronzes and their two daughters were arguing about which tree to pick this year, but that’s nothing new. The Silvers and their son were testing the tree in all kinds of manners, fire-resistant, water-resistant, etc., much to the seller’s dismay. The Golds and their daughter were...picking out a gold-covered tree. Gaudy as always. The older son has left for college, so they seemed a bit more melancholy as they handed the fat stack of dollar bills over.

All families seemed happy, together. Excited for the season…“Daddy?” Alabaster looked up curiously with his big ol’ eyes, Clive snapped out of it and put on his usual happy mask. “Ah, right…come on boys let’s go look-“

“Clive! What a surprise.”

‘Oh no, not him.’

The town’s most detested, yet influential, neighbor, Jasper, walked up to him with that smug smile of his. Strange, usually he doesn’t come to these events, preferring to let his wife handle all the shopping while he naps or watches TV all day. Jasper was the owner of a trade business where he gets all kinds of strange medicine or “magic” items. Often if not all times the items were very scammy, yet somehow they made him rich enough to live in the nicer part of town, close to the Stones.

His beer belly jiggled as he clapped Clive on the back, causing our protagonist’s not much smaller gut to do the same motion. “Happy to see ya back with that frown off your face.”

“Yeah...Kids, you can go on ahead and pick a tree.” Once you start talking with Jasper, he won’t let you leave until he decides you can leave. “Yaay~” Alabaster happily ran off, dragging his twin brother along. “So, how’s life been treating ya’? Any new foxy gals caught yet?” Jasper asked with a nudge. “No, I’ve been busy with the kids and, honestly, don’t feel ready to date again. I mean, with Travertine still being so affected...I don’t think he’ll be fine with a ‘new mom’ or any woman in my life right now. He needs me.”

Jasper raised his brow, seemingly not understanding a word Clive was spouting. “C’mon, it’s almost been a whole year, the kid’s still a shut in? Everyone’s ol’ hag dies eventually, she just kicked the bucket faster than most. Fuckin’ druggie.” And there is that typical Jasper charm that gave him the unbeaten title of most detested neighbor. He’s more jealous over the fact that she made a profit from drugs when he could’ve rather than actually discouraging her habits.

“It’s a true shame, y’know, the kid’s really growin’ into a fine piece of meat. All that time spent in the dark is gonna ruin him.”

“E-Excuse me?” Did the man just call Clive’s eight year old son a ‘fine piece of meat’ to his face? “You can’t deny it, he’s got your face, but his mom’s body.” And now he admitted to checking his son out, unbelievable.

Although...there was some truth to that. It seemed that Travertine was a bit more developed, compared to his younger brother. Still, he wouldn’t call his own son sexy or anything of the like. “To me he’ll always stay a kid I guess, h-haha…”

Unbeknownst to him, Travertine was listening in on the conversation after sneaking off from Alabaster’s side. ‘...Always just a kid, huh?’ For some odd reason that even he can’t figure out, it pissed him off to hear that. So, what? Just because Clive still sees him as a kid that means he’ll just let him get away with everything? Skipping school and meals, sneaking out late, insulting him to his face on a daily basis. Or is that just some excuse? Hiding the fact that he resents his gloomy son with a mask on top of his ‘happy go lucky’ facade.

It pissed him off. It. Pissed. Him. Off.

“Travy? Are you...crying?” Alabaster came up from behind, carrying a tree tag with him. He rested his hand on Travertine’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. “I’m just- This is just sweat, nothing more.”

“...From your eyes?”

“Yes.”

“...In winter?”

“Yes! Stop acting like you know any better!” At Travertine’s outburst, Clive turned around, “Boys? What’s wrong?” Travertine scowled, making his father shrink back. What did he do wrong this time? “It’s cold, I’m gonna wait in the car,” he grumbled with a pout as he walked off. Clive and Alabaster were left awkwardly standing there, the other families watching and whispering.

“If I were his father I wouldn’t dare let him talk to me like that!” Mr. Bronze commented. “What an embarrassing display,” Mrs. Silver mocked. “That boy is so uncultured, The Gold’s daughter proclaimed with nods from her haughty parents. Clive was turning red with embarrassment.

“Um, I found a neat tree,” Alabaster said as he tugged at Clive’s arm. “...Let’s go get it and leave then.”

As the others were focused on Clive, Jasper was instead watching Travertine, sitting alone in the car with his eyes still red. Wild with a phat ass, just as he likes them. He licked his lips as he considered how he could trick the boy...right now with most of the town around would be too risky, he’ll try another day. But, he’ll give him a push in the right, or rather wrong, direction at least. He walked up to the car and knocked on the windows, Travertine at first held off but decided to open up. He knew the man was a weirdo but he isn’t dumb enough to try anything in public.

“What do you want?”

Jasper pushed Travertine to the other side and forced himself into the car. “Wh- Hey!”

“So, stuff with your daddy is going badly, eh? He always puts on that fake nice mask, makes it hard to trust em’, no wonder you’re such a gloomy brat.”

“...None of your business.”

“It’s plenty of my business! You’re my neighbor! We gotta look out for each other.”

“Uhuh, sure.” He truly hated this slimey fake sleazebag. “Tell ya what, I got something that could help ya’ out.”

“Y-You do?” Travertine hopefully looked up, it might just be a trick. But maybe he might actually have a decent key to a solution. Jasper pulled out a small red bottle filled with a black, icky looking mixture inside. “Ew, what is that?”

“Some kinda oriental truth plus aphrodisiac serum, that’ll get ya’ dad to be honest, but it also makes him horny as a bull.” He explained, grabbing onto his fat dick and shaking it at the last part. “Kids your age know about fucking these days, right?”

“...Yeah, I found some of it out thanks to my dad’s stash.” Most of the videos didn’t interest him that much for some reason though, he couldn’t tell why, most of the women were really developed, but he never managed to actually cum to any of them. Granted he is only eight years old so even though he might get hard, he can’t release yet. Weird though, normally adults avoid talking about stuff like that with him. “Give him some tea with this inside, and he’ll finally man up and tell ya how he feels. That’s whatcha’ really want, right?”

“...” Travertine swallowed, this man was not trustworthy. But..he has to know, he wants to know. He sealed a deal with the devil and took the potion.

* * *

“This year’s tree is looking really nice, you have a good eye, Ally,” Clive complimented as he petted his son’s head. “Hehe. Wish Travy could’ve helped me out though, I bet he would’ve found a tree even bigger and better than this one!”

Clive’s eyebrows scrunched up, he’s still ashamed about the whole ordeal at the field. He should’ve let Trav’ sleep on this one, he needs more time to-...God, he doesn’t even know anymore. He doesn’t blame his son for his behavior but it’s getting so difficult, deep inside Clive is worried that Travertine might hate him. And it hurts, it really hurts to think that your own flesh and blood, your precious baby boy, might resent you.

Clive didn’t feel like cooking anything big, so he whipped up some quick Mac n Cheese which made Alabaster squeal and hop with excitement, his mouth already salivating as he watched his father prepare. It’s good to know that Ally won’t ever hate him, or at least Clive hopes so, who knows what puberty might bring. Travertine didn’t join as usual, but it’s alright.

It’s all fine.

Alabaster helped out with the dishes, it was getting late so he went upstairs to tuck his boy in. Travertine was nowhere to be seen, maybe he’s just sitting on the can...or he took off to the nearby playground again. Clive sighed heavily as he prepared Ally for bed, the boy picked up and wrapped his arms around Clive’s neck. “It’s gonna be ok, Daddy.” Clive hugged back with a frown, he felt so pathetic, making his own child feel pity towards him. He gave his son a kiss on the forehead and wished him goodnight, heading off to watch some TV for a few hours before hitting the hay himself. Down in the kitchen, he found Travertine preparing some tea.

When did he get down there?

“Travy? You doing ok? I’m sorry for dragging you along today, I should’ve known you’re still not ready for that yet…” Travertine didn’t answer and simply handed the hot cup over to his father. “For me?” he questioned. “Yeah, like, as an apology, I guess.” Travertine shrugged his shoulders. Clive felt overjoyed, he gladly took a sip- Oop- Wow, the taste was really strange. Not bad, but definitely not how tea is supposed to taste. ‘Did he perhaps mix up the sugar with salt?’

“...Aren’t you gonna finish it?” Travertine asked with a glare. “Ah- Um, of course!” Clive swallowed it all down in one gulp despite the taste. “Thank you, Travy.” Travertine rolled his eyes and went upstairs, Clive was at a loss on how to speak with the boy.

As he sat the empty tea cup down he felt a sudden dizziness overcome him, looks like today exhausted him more than he thought. He decided to go to bed early, not like anything good would be on at this hour anyway.

…  
….  
…..

“Mng...nnh...nn…”

Slurping, sucking, and drooling sounds repeatedly echoed inside the bedroom. Clive turned his head to the side to look at his alarm clock, it was midnight. His head was aching, like a bee was buzzing inside. He couldn’t tell why, it’s not like he consumed any alcohol.

“Mfu...nh…”

He turned his head up, looking at the empty ceiling wall. The fan was turned off, the cold weather served as enough cooling for his room. Yes, usually even with the covers on him, Clive would be feeling a bit chilly. It’s not too much to adjust the radiator though, just enough to relax without freezing in his sleep.

“Gak! Owch...You’re way too big…”

The man slowly sat up and grabbed his glasses from the night stand. The first thing he saw was his oldest son’s lips around the tip of his cock. Red and stretched out, drool leaking down the shaft. His buck teeth squishing just where the shroom head ends.

“Travy, what are you doing?” he asked calmly. Almost too calmly for the situation. He couldn’t tell what was going on inside his own mind, it felt like he was separating from his own body. “Nhowing mwuch,” Travertine responded with his father’s dick still in his mouth. How was he supposed to react to this exactly, scream? Scold? Shove him off? Pat him on the head? Compliment him on his ability? Go back to sleep and enjoy the tight embrace of his not even pubescent son’s throat? The last three things were not morally just, but his mind felt unnaturally tempted.

Tempting. Tantalizing. A dirty little tease.

That’s what his son has become it seems, a little slut who sneaks into his father’s room and wakes him up with a blowjob. “Travy, where did you learn this?” Clive asked with an out of character cold tone in his voice. Travertine angrily pulled his mouth away at the insinuation. “What is that supposed to mean?” All of a sudden his usually gentle and kind father grabbed him by the throat and effortlessly pulled him up.

“Where. Did. You. Learn. This.”

Travertine’s pale face quickly became a shade of blue, not only from the lack of air but also from fear. He’s never seen his father this upset before, not even at his mom’s funeral. Clive let his son drop onto the sheets and pushed upper body down, getting on top of his boy. “I should’ve known you’ve been up to this, what else would a boy your age do every night when you sneak out. How many men have you seduced like a harlot?” Travertine attempted to kick his father away, but his little body had next to none when it comes to strength compared to his much larger and robust parent.

Clive grabbed both of his son’s legs and pressed up. “Owch!” The sudden motion made the not very athletic boy wince in pain. Maybe the coach was right and he should participate more in the morning voluntary exercises. His father lined up the large, throbbing rod that was still covered in slobber, it was directly aiming for Travertine’s tight hole.

The boy swallowed, he knew this would happen, he wanted this to happen, to finally prove his own point.

Clive thought back. He remembered the time Travertine called his father a bastard while out shopping. He remembered the time he had to pick him up from elementary school because he punched the Bronze’s daughter. He remembered the time he spilt juice all over the Silver’s kid while they were visiting. He remembered the whole day, and how he constantly humiliated him. All those things he forgave, he doesn’t care about himself. He considers his son’s as his greatest treasures. He would risk his life, job, reputation, whatever, anything to protect his precious babies.

His son being ravaged by perverted pedophiles, Travertine going out of his way to do that, maybe even with that son of a bitch, Jasper. That made Clive see red.

He pushed his cock against the small exit, causing Travertine to screech. Clive quickly put his hand over his son’s mouth as he continued forcefully pushing it in. The hole fought back with all it’s might, his son’s sphincter not letting up.

“O-Ow! Fuck…”

A few minutes later, a pop sound was heard. Clive’s tip felt warm, he felt soft fleshy walls around his shroom-like head. “How is this, does my cock feel as good as those other men you disgusting whore?!”

“!....” So, this is what his father thinks of him. He should've known that his father never trusted him, that he would drop the loving daddy act with a drop of a hat, that his true colors would show if you pushed him hard enough. He knew, but it still broke his heart in two.

Clive thrusted in repeatedly, he’s got a rather large member so it didn’t go all in at once. Slowly more and more of his shaft entered, despite his tip already visibly poking from his son’s stomach. His large balls repeatedly slapped against Travertine’s soft peachy butt. The smell of musk and lust in the air. Clive was sweating and grunting like a pig despite it being early December during one of the coldest years yet.

Alabaster turned in his sleep, unaware of his older brother’s current predicament. The loud foreign noise awoke him, scared him, yet he slowly ventured down the halls as quietly as a church mouse. He carefully opened the door, it was too dark to see directly what was happening, but the silhouette in the blackness ravaging the small one underneath made him shake and shiver with fear.

Yet for some reason, there was an itchy feeling just below his stomach that he couldn’t discern. It was like he wanted to pee, but something was building up. His naval felt like it was being poked, gently stroked, all from the inside. He noticed his Pyjama bottoms feeling tight. Alabaster didn’t pull his eyes away from the display as he reached down, his little cocklet grew hard for the first time. Ally heard the older kids at school talking about this kinda stuff, but had no clue how to get rid of this.

‘They said something about pulling and stroking, I think’

He wrapped his sweaty little hands around the small wiener, giving it gentle, experimental tugs to test it. It felt sorta good, but is also kinda hurt too. He continued on, softly playing with his pee pee while his brother was being destroyed right before his eyes. Clive picked up the pace, slamming it in over and over. “You like this? You enjoy being treated like a whore?!” Travertine didn’t respond. But Clive didn’t care. His little wiener standing up despite everything explained plenty.

He panted and heaved, and with a harsh grip that dug into his son’s sides, he let out a fat glob of cum that flowed directly into his boy’s stomach. With a similar pop sound, he pulled out his fat dick and let it slowly grow soft. He looked down, his induced rage finally subsiding. Outside the room, Alabaster felt gross, scared. This wasn’t normal, he wasn’t normal, his daddy wasn’t acting normal! He quickly ran back to his room, this had to be a nightmare.

Clive coughed and gagged, feeling like he just threw up. “...Ha...Haha…” Travertine finally let out a sound again. Clive felt a cold shiver go down his back. What, what did he just do? “I finally got to you, I finally know how you feel about me…” Travertine’s lower half was leaking blood onto the sheets, staining the white a dark shade of red. His laugh reverberating through the room. “Nice to finally know for sure that you think I’m disgusting,” he coughed out, his head turned to the side.

“T-Tra- Oh god, were you-”

“...Yeah, you were my first...didn’t know you had it in you, old man. You completely wrecked me.”

Clive gripped at his hair. He just raped his virgin son. He called him a harlot and a whore to his face. He called the baby he raised and loved such vile things all while mercilessly raping him. “Oh god...Travy...I- I’m so sorry…” He reached out for his son, pulling him to his chest. Travertine winced, his hole still stretched and in immeasurable pain. “Wow, you’re seriously putting on that mask even after I’ve seen your true side? How stupid are you? I’m not falling for this shit anymore, bastard.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry…” Clive repeated himself over and over like he was spouting some kind of mantra, it was all white noise to Travertine’s ears. “Just get me to the bath already, my ass feels like it’s on fire.”

“Y-Yes, of course.” Clive picked up his son and slowly carried him to the bathroom, setting him down on the toilet as he filled the tub with lukewarm water. A long silent wait was had, finally, the tub was half full and Clive turned the tap. “Travy, what should I do...If I call the police, there’s no one who could take care of you…”

“What? Why would you call the cops?”

Clive turned his head around, looking at Travertine with wide eyes. “I-I raped you. I hurt you.”

“So?” Travertine responded casually. “What do you care? You finally got revenge, isn’t that what you wanted?”

“I...Travertine, why would you think that?”

He’s still doing it, he’s being so nice and acting gentle, holding Travertine’s hands while looking at him with eyes of a saint, even after all that. “Are you fucking kidding me right now? Stop it, just stop fucking pretending and say that you hate me already! You can just throw me out and let rot on the streets like a disgusting rat, just like you always wanted.” He can finally have his perfect life with Alabaster, that’s what his father wishes for, right?

Clive shrunk back, his already guilty heart, breaking into several pieces. “But- Why would you- Travy, I could never hate you.” He caressed his son’s cheek, tears building up underneath his glasses. Travertine’s eyebrows scrunched together. ‘Is...Is dad...crying?’ Usually his father swallows everything bad down and never cries about anything. Staying positive and polite.

“Travertine, I love you, more than anything in the world.”

This has to be a joke, he can’t be serious. He’s just faking it like always. So why does he look so genuine for once?! That drug was supposed to be a truth serum, so he shouldn’t be able to lie.

Travertine shivered, did he…? Oh no, he really messed up,

His father genuinely loved him yet he drugged him just to prove something that wasn’t even true. He reached out his hand and held his father’s face. “Stop it, stop lying to yourself. You know I’m the worst! I drugged you and forced you to rape me!” Travertine confessed. Clive didn’t react, he wasn’t angry or shocked, he wasn’t faulting his son at all, he just wrapped his arms around Travertine’s back and held him in a tight embrace. “Travertine, I don’t care what you do to me. Just know that I never, ever, no matter what you do, I couldn’t hate you, I will continue loving you even if it ruins me.”

Travertine slowly raised his arms and wrapped them around his father’s neck. After what felt like forever, he finally gave his father a hug again. “I- I’m sorry, daddy...I’m so sorry…” He apologized in the same way his father did, his mind filled with regret and self loathing. “I- I promise, I won’t do this ever again…”

“Shh, It’s ok...I’m sorry too…”

He finally realized it, he realized why he mistreated his father so much, why he was so hurt thinking that his dad might resent him. Why he was so jealous whenever Clive paid more attention to Alabaster, why he didn’t care about his mother all that much. Travertine separated the hug and looked deep into Clive’s eyes, wiping his tears away. Slowly he moved his head forward and kissed his daddy. Their hearts fluttered, finally reunited.

After an act of terror on the first day of December, a son and father realized their love for each other.


	2. Alabaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally tries to regain his daddies attention through less than legal means

Alabaster groggily awoke, still tired from that whole ordeal yesterday. His father seemed terrifying and his usual rough and tough brother, Travertine, looked like he was dying without fighting back at all. It seemed like a nightmare, It had to be a nightmare!

...Maybe that's exactly what it was? Just a bad dream?

He tended to have bad dreams when eating dairy products, like cheese and or yogurt, before going to bed. Since they had eaten mac n cheese the night before, this was possible. Alabaster continued lying around on his bed, kind of scared to leave the room. What if his father was still acting like that? No, it was just a bad dream. His father wasn’t some kind of monster, Clive always protected him from the monsters since he was small.

It didn’t happen, nothing happened.

Alabaster ventured down to the kitchen, not bothering to change into his casual clothes considering it was a snowy winter sunday. A perfect excuse to walk around in his pyjamas. What he saw made his eyes grow wide. Travertine was helping out Clive prepare breakfast in the kitchen, gently and carefully chopping some onions and apples while his father was cooking up some omelets.

“Be careful, Travy. Always remember to keep your left hand like a bunny paw.”

“Yes, daddy!” Travertine happily responded to Clive’s warning.

Alabaster couldn’t remember the last time Travertine awoke on time, nor him helping out around the house in some way. Not to mention, the fact that he called Clive ‘daddy’. Usually only the younger twin did that these days.

Clive noticed his other son standing in the doorway:

“Oh! Morning, Ally. Would you be a dear and prepare the table?” Alabaster snapped out of his confused trance and slowly nodded, keeping his eyes on the older twin with suspicion and disbelief.

Was he scheming something? Was Alabaster still dreaming?

“What’s wrong, Kiddo? You seem kinda quiet.” Clive inquired

“N-Nothing, daddy. I’m just a bit tired.” He responded.

Soon the three finished each task. Clive slid the three omelets with onions mixed in on a three set of plates with purple bunnies on them, Travertine’s favourite to eat from. The apples were put in two small plastic cups as a morning snack. Alabaster wondered why, usually they’re only allowed to eat snacks at breakfast whenever one of the twins did something good.

Travertine took Alabaster’s typical spot and sat in the middle, awaiting their father with a wide smile which showed off his buckteeth.

Alabaster and Clive sat on opposite sides, his father focusing most of his attention to the older twin during the meal. They talked about recent shows they’ve enjoyed, catching up with any new topics and thoughts. The two were talking up a storm while Ally was sitting there, silently devouring his omelet with occasional bites of the apples in between.

This change of the status quo didn’t stop there.

Days past until week ended, and the two were spending more time than ever together. Sometimes without Alabaster even around. Heck, Travertine was actively pushing Alabaster to go out of the house more.

When the younger twin refused his older brother’s wishes, he became visibly annoyed and acted more coldly than ever to him.

Before he was standoff-ish, true. But he still talked to Alabaster and sometimes played with him. Now he was completely focused on Clive and the feelings were reciprocated.

Alabaster felt...left out. 

He misses the days where he sat on daddy’s lap while watching Cartoon Network, he misses the days where it was him sitting in the middle, he misses the days where his older brother helped him with a few passages of his winter homework even though he didn’t have to, he misses the days where Travertine would listen to him on their way home from school, occasionally grunting with annoyance.

Soon Alabaster realized what was happening: he was jealous. But, why? It should be a good thing for Travertine to finally warm up again. He’s been seeing his father smile more often too...

So, he didn’t speak up. He never told his father or brother about how he felt.

Alabaster left the house more often, playing with the Silver’s kid or just hanging at the playground until it got dark. The cold air made it no fun to be outside, many of the kids around the neighborhood didn’t come by either so he was often there on his own.

Swinging on the swingset, building snowmen in the snow, climbing the railings. 

At first that seemed like a fun time but soon got bored doing these activities nearly everyday. His hands became all red due to his mittens constantly getting wet from the snow, making him get constant blisters on his palms.

“Owie…” Alabaster stared at his bright red hand practically frozen from the cold “I need to ask daddy for better mittens.” 

He made the walk home through the crunchy snow. Alabaster thought to himself, ‘My brother and daddy...What am I gonna do?’

As Alabaster walked through the front door he viewed his brother and dad through the corner of his eye, They were playing Minecraft on the family Xbox seemingly having the time of their lives.

“What did I do wrong…” He mumbled to himself as he watched them. It was clear he was no longer the favourite, that he was deadweight. He felt alone, did Travertine feel like this too?

He couldn’t go along with this anymore, it’s almost christmas and he didn’t want to be ignored during their yearly party.

Then suddenly, something clicked. He knew exactly what to do. Alabaster felt a bit scared, worried it’ll hurt, that his father will bruise him. However, if that’s the only way to get his father’s love again, he’ll have to do it.

Alabaster was determined to seduce his daddy!

“What? Why do I have to go to their party? I barely even speak to that kid.” Travertine asked bewildered. They were sitting at breakfast when Clive suggested Travy should visit the Silver's birthday party, their son was born one day before christmas.

Clive responded :

“Ever since we became close again I noticed that you still haven’t made friends with your classmates, aren’t you lonely during recess?”

“I don’t need friends, they disappoint me.” Travertine said as he took another bite of his toast.

“Travy...I know how much you love me now, and I love you back but- I’m still your father, I worry about you.”

Alabaster was hiding behind the wall, waking up a bit late. Eavesdropping was bad, that he knows, but what he heard sounded like a prime opportunity! Travertine never left the house unless they went for a family outing. Finally he would be out of the house, which meant Alabaster could go through with his plan.

“...Ugh, why did you have to be my dad…”

“I-I’m sorry. If you don’t wanna go, that’s fine too-”

Travertine shook his head, “No no, I didn’t mean it like that. Just, if we weren’t father and son...If we could be a couple…” 

Clive understood what his son was on about, which only made the guilt in his heart sink in even further. His son no longer hated him now, instead he regretted being born. All because that means they could never be together, even if his son grows up and became a man.

Alabaster tilted his head, not quite being the sharpest tool in the shed when it came to picking up love cues. ‘Travy seems sad about something…’ He knew that sex and stuff is supposed to be with a special person, that’s why he’s doing it daddy, right? In Alabaster’s eyes Clive was the best, most special papa one could have and he was glad to have him.

“You’re right, I should go, this whole “thing” we have going on isn’t gonna work in the long run anyway.”

“Travy, wait!” But the older twin was already gone, grumbling and mumbling on his way out. That’s when he spotted Alabaster. Travertine raised his brow at the younger sibling but simply rolled his eyes and left, too annoyed to focus.

“G-Good morning, Daddy!” Alabaster walked in with an innocent face, acting like he didn’t hear anything. “Everything alright?”

“Oh, morn’ Ally. Yeah just- Nothing to worry about.”

“Hmm...c’mon, it’s almost christmas! Turn that frown upside down.” Alabaster jumped up on Clive’s lap, acting as kiddie as possible. His daddy tended to like when Alabaster acted like a huggy baby sometimes. 

“You’re right,” Clive replied, “I shouldn’t be acting like a grinch.”

‘That’s Travy’s job.’ Alabaster thought to himself while giggling. He held onto Clive for a bit, his arms wrapped around Clive’s soft, chubby neck, nuzzling his soft cheeks against his father’s prickly beard. 

“Daddy, can you sleep with me tonight?”

“Huh?!” Clive’s mind immediately went to the more suggestive meaning of ‘sleep with me’ before he caught himself. Alabaster was an innocent boy. Clive noticed him staring from afar with a lonely look, but whenever he brought it up to Travertine, the older boy would roll his eyes. “He’ll be fine, unlike me he has plenty of idiotic friends around him.”, he said one day.That statement was one of the reasons he wanted the older twin to go and make some fellows as well. Travertine didn’t have anyone besides Clive and Alabaster, no one to fall back on, most likely the reason for his obsessive and possessive behavior.

“Of course, Ally. I’d be glad to.”

Alabaster smiled a toothy grin, pumping up his fist in triumph. He hopped off Clive’s lap and went to get himself some breakfast. Clive observed his boy as he was getting his meal. His figure was similar to Travertine, although more chubby. The boy’s legs looked especially meaty in comparison, whenever Clive picked Alabaster up the boy’s thighs squished perfectly into the man’s hands like puddy.

Clive shook his head. He shouldn’t have thoughts like that, he didn’t want to involve Alabaster into his perversion. The acts he did with Trav’ felt great, but ever since that day he woke up with his mind calling him a monster, a pervert, a rapist. Clive felt responsible for Travertine’s actions while also shouldering his own.

He felt like a terrible man and an even worse father.

02:38 AM 

Alabaster's eyes shot open as he finally heard the snore of his father, “Daddy’s asleep…” He mumbled quietly to himself as he slowly sat up.

“I guess I fell asleep too...” His original plan was to beat his daddy in a staying up challenge, “Now just to check…” He poked Clive’s belly gently a few times. “He’s definitely asleep.” The boy whispered before gently straddling himself over his dad's belly to look into his closed eyes.

Ally bent down and snuggled his cheeks against the older man’s chest. Hairy and soft, prickly and warm. “Um, next…” His next move was to figure out where his daddy liked to be touched at all. He felt around with his soft little palms. Stroking and petting his papa’s belly made Clive let out a few giggles, and seemed like he was ticklish. He rubbed and squished Clive’s hairy arms, no reaction.

The boy stared intently at his father's precariously shaped nipples. “They look like pepperonis…” The small male giggled to himself, Before lightly poking one of the circular flesh mounds.

He waited a moment, No reaction was made “Hmm…” The small male pondered as he stared intently at his father. Alabaster took hold of the two nipples and slightly twisted them, getting a groan and a grimace as a reaction. “So that’s bad too…”

He lay down on the man’s chest again and circled the areolas with his index finger. He pouted at the thought that he might not be good enough to get his daddy hard for him. 

Travertine could do it, why not him? It couldn’t be that difficult to do.

He stuck out his tongue and began licking at the left nub. It took a bit but soon Clive started to react, he tilted his head and started breathing heavily. Alabaster wasn’t sure whether it was a good or bad response but it was something at least.

Ally started sucking on the masculine teat like a baby.

‘Babies do this with their mommy, how weird.’ The boy thought to himself as he continued to suck on his father’s left boob. Clive continued to react with quickened breathing and the odd twitch of his foot. “You better be liking this daddy….” He took a brief breath. “Because this tastes bad…”

It appeared his attempts weren’t in vain, a large bulge poked Alabaster’s butt. He released the nipple and raised his fists in victory. The innocent young boy turned around, accidently going into the sixty nine position. “Now to open my prize- Eep!” His father’s cock was a lot more mammoth than he expected, the sheer size and girth was beyond his imagination.

Alabaster swallowed, fear clouding his mind. ‘If Travy can do it, I can do it. If Travy can do it, I can do it!’ He motivated himself. He was just going to use his mouth for now, it wasn’t going to kill him...probably. The boy opened his mouth wide, struggling to get even the tip fully inside. His bucktooth squishing against the front made Clive wince heavily. 

Ally manages to open his jaw far enough to fit it inside, bobbing up and down on the shaft.

Lewd squelching and slobbering sounds filled the room, sounds very similar to the ones he had heard sometimes when coming home early, the kind of sound that made him avoid going into daddy’s room.

The boy couldn’t understand the appeal.

Bitter, sticky, salty, this felt so gross to do. His jaw was starting to really ache as well. ‘I’m really starting to wonder why Travy did this’, the boy thought to himself with a degree of confusion.

“W-wh…Travertine...is that y-you?” The males vision focused and he was greeted by the sight of a booty.

Clive grabbed hold of his child’s bum, squishing the pink cheeks with his large hands. “What’s wrong, Kiddo? Didn’t you like the party?” That was to be expected for the rather antisocial twin he supposed.

Alabaster mumbled something intelligible with the large shaft in his mouth, the vibrations making Clive see stars. He prodded the child’s tight hole, being surprised at the strong resistance. They’ve been doing it for weeks, his hole was usually stretched enough to fit two fingers in.

“D-Daddy…” Alabaster took out the penis, feeling strange with his father touching him like that. Clive quickly pulled his hands back, “Ally?!”

“Yeah…it’s me” The boy shamefully admitted as he spun on his father's stomach to face him. Clive was honestly speechless, One of his kids was bad enough but…now Ally was doing it too. 

“Why are you doing this?” He questioned the child. Alabaster fidgeted with his fingers. “Well, I was just…” 

Clive gently patted Alabaster’s head, as gently as he could. “I’m not angry at you, I just-...What did I do wrong?”

Alabaster tilted his head in confusion, what did he mean by this? “You didn’t do anything, I just, I was feeling jealous.”

“Jealous?” Clive inquired. “What were you jealous over?”

Alabaster clung onto his papa and buried his face, “...You and Travy have been having so much fun without me. He doesn’t even like to talk or play with me anymore.”

Clive noticed the two drifting apart the more time he spent with Travertine, yet again, whenever he tried to talk about Travertine quickly changed the subject or chose to ignore his father’s questions. 

“This is all my fault, had I just been more of a father rather than Travy’s toy…” He hugged his son tightly, apologizing with a sweet soothing voice.

“Daddy, why won’t Travertine play with me anymore?”

Clive sighed, “I’m not sure, son. Maybe he’s simply worried that we’ll grow apart again.” 

Alabaster was once again confused by the statement. “W-Why would he think that? I love it when the three of us play.” 

His father chuckled, “Ally, what we do isn’t playing. Travertine loves me in a different way than you do.” 

Alabaster didn’t understand, different how? If it makes him jealous over his own little brother, it seems to be different in a bad way. 

“Does that mean…you love me less?” That was the only answer his nine year old mind could come up with, What else would his daddy mean by ‘Travertine loves me in a different way than you do’ His sun yellow eyes started to well and water.

Clive had fucked up biiiiig this time.

First he molested Travertine, now Alabaster had joined the act, “N-No wait, I-“ 

Alabaster clung even tighter, sobbing silently as the night continued.

Clive truly was an absolute mess of a father, a terrible, terrible mess.

Morning arrived as Travertine awoke, he slept over at the Silver’s along with the other kids. It was surprisingly fun even if he’d rather be with his dear ol’ dad. He woke up earlier than the other children and even the adults, allowing him to leave quick without holding him back for breakfast or something dumb like that.

He made his way through the cold, snowy streets. As quick as possible with an empty stomach, excited to be with his daddy again. Travertine crept into his home, taking off his fluffy coat and big boots. The boy slowly walked upstairs planning to sneak into Clive’s bed to wake him with a morning blowjob.

As he opened the door he was shocked to see a small lump next to his father under the covers, he walked towards the other person, curious as to who was sleeping with his dad.

Travertine’s eyes widened when he lifted the covers, it was his own twin brother.

“N-No...no, no, no, NO!” The boy repeated over and over again before ending his sentence with a pained shout running out the door and slamming it behind him.

Clive woke up from the scream, “Travertine!” The male panicked before trying to stumble out of bed, his head hitting the floor with a mighty thud, At the same moment the noise of the front door slamming shut could be heard.

Alabaster who was snuggling next to him jolted upward before plonking down next to his father. “He’s gone” Clive said as he stood fully up, in to much of a shock to chase him 

“What are we gonna do?”


	3. Murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year :) - Vomit  
> Hope you enjoyed the filth- Space

The snowy storm showed no mercy, covering anyone and everyone outside in large piles of thick, white, watery dust. Clive and Alabaster had no choice but to return home despite having no luck in finding their family member.

“He must be shivering in the cold right now…” Clive worried. Alabaster attempted to comfort him but there was nothing he could do about this.

_ ‘Why was Travy so mad?’  _ The younger twin wondered. He remembers Clive telling him how Travertine loves their father differently, but weren’t they both taught to share even if they love things? Then again, Clive isn’t a thing, he’s a person.

But, he’s also their daddy.

Alabaster felt bad about hurting Travertine but whether he likes it or not, they’re both his sons, and as siblings they should share the most important and beloved person in their life.

_ ‘I should’ve maybe asked though…’ _

Soon midnight arrived and still no word of the missing child. Clive walked back and forth in the living room, nervous, jittery, anxiety eating up his mind. Alabaster didn’t have the best time falling asleep either.

One good thing is that the storm subsided, so Travertine might be safe wherever he is right now. Unless he develops hypothermia from the low temperature. “Oh god, what if he’s already dead?!”

“Daddy, calm down! He sneaked off in the cold like this many times.”

“Yes, but at least he had his scarf and his boots and- And- He didn’t even take his mittens with him!” Clive panicked, “...Speaking of, my pair got messed up, can we buy some new ones?”

“Huh? What happened to your old ones?” His father asked. “Well, I had to stay out for the past few weeks so they got all soggy.”

Clive noticed his younger son going out more often, leaving him and Travy plenty of opportunities to indulge in their secret sexual affair. Alabaster has always been a more extroverted child, so he didn’t think much of it. Could it be that, “Ally, did you know about me and your brother all this time?” From the very first day their relationship even started?

“Yeah, I didn’t know what to do so I- I tried doing the same thing Travy did, I’m really sorry...It was just so cold.” Alabaster confessed with a shaky voice.

“Ally...” Clive walked over to his son before falling gently to his knees, pressing his son's head gently against his chest in a soft hug. “I shouldn’t have made you suffer…” Alabaster let out a small gasp as he pressed against his father, his arms still out in surprise  _ ‘I shouldn’t have made you suffer’  _ Clive thought. The young boy finally wrapped his hands around his father.

Just then the living room phone rang. “Huh? Who could it be this late?” Clive asked, “W-What if it’s Travy?!” He quickly ran over to the phone with Alabaster following, the one on the other line was none other than…

“Eyy~ What’s happening, Stones? Your boys in bed yet?”

Jasper. Goddammit.

“N-No. We were actually out until now looking for…” Clive considered speaking to the other man about Travertine running away, but he has this strange feeling in his gut telling him he should keep that fact far, far away from Jasper’s knowledge.

“Looking for...what?”

“Looking for...um,” Clive struggled to come up with a good excuse, Alabaster noticed him trying to avert the subject and spoke into the speaker in his stead. “We were out buying some creamy cheesecake!”

“In this weather? On christmas eve?” Jasper asked with skepticism in his tone. Before Alabaster and Clive could come up with another excuse, “Well, whatever ya’ reason. Hope you and the kid have a fun,  _ ngh, _ night.”

Huh, that was awfully and uncharacteristically kind of the man. Also, what was up with that sudden grunt? Clive listened in more carefully into the phone...there were faint slurping sounds to be heard on the other side.

_ ‘Oh god, Is he calling me while his wife is…?’  _ A disgusted shiver went down Clive’s back. “Well,” Jasper began. “It’s about time for me to hang up, gotta pay my little darling here some attention.”

Clive didn’t let a single second pass as he quickly slammed the door down. He fell down to the floor and massaged his temples, completely exhausted from everything that happened the past couple weeks.

Meanwhile Alabaster was rubbing his chin in contemplation, suddenly remembering a certain moment that happened at the start of the month. “Hey! I recognize that voice!”

“Huh?” Clive looked at his son with confusion, “Well, yeah, Jasper is our neighbor afterall.” It would make sense for Ally to have heard his voice at least once despite Clive telling him not to go near the man.

“No, I heard him talking to Travy, when we went shopping for a new christmas tree.” Alabaster explained, “He went into our car and then gave Travy a bottle, for some reason he tried to hide it from me…”

A dark thought entered Clive’s head. The one on the other side, sucking Jasper off, could it have been…

“Ally, there is one more place we need to visit before we head to bed.”

“...?”

* * *

Travertine struggled to fit the old man’s dick inside his mouth, the thing was thicker and longer than his own forearm. With his lips stretched he attempted to bob up and down, coating the shaft’s tip with saliva.

“C’mon, I know you can do better.” Jasper sneered. He grabbed onto Travertine’s blonde locks and forced it deeper down his gullet, a visible bulge in his throat.

The young boy attempted to push his kidnapper off, but the difference in strength was too large. Travertine felt even worse than his first night with his dad.

Jasper repeatedly slammed his massive meat in and out, using Travy’s mouth as if it were a onahole, not showing even a single smidge of mercy to the small child despite his cries of pain. “C’mon, you gotta be used to this by now!”

One would think that with how often he and his father have had intercourse, but most of it was rather gentle and slow. The blonde wasn’t prepared for such rough treatment by an unfamiliar cock.

Jasper held on tight as he picked up the pace, buckets’ worth of precum forcibly flowing down into Travertine’s stomach.

A giant white flood of sticky cum busts inside Travertine’s mouth, small droplets flowing out from his nose. The child was finally let go from Jasper’s hold, he immediately fell back and coughed out as much of the fluid as possible.

He thought this would be the end, he fulfilled his end of the deal. But instead Jasper took hold of Travertine’s chest and started sucking on his flat teats.

“H-Hey! What the hell are you doing?!”

“Oh please, You're tellin’ me your daddy never tried to do this with your girly chest?”

“Girly?!” Travertine growled, trying his best to shove off the man while also holding in any mewls and moans. Jasper sucked and tugged on the small pink pearls, making the boy’s body shiver from the strange new sensation.

It was actually starting to feel good for Travy. However, he doesn’t want to feel good while getting defiled by this man. “Stop it...Stop it!” Jasper got fed up and slammed Travertine against the sheets of his sweaty and greasy bed. “Would ya’ shut up already?! You were the one who came to me!”

“Just to get some more of that drug!” Travertine spouted. “Daddy is starting to ignore me again, I need more of it…”

The old man laughed. “Heh, don’t you lie to me, slut. I know you just wanted a better dick to fill up your hole.”

Travertine looked up in disgust. “No! All I want is my daddy!” Yet his daddy doesn’t want him. He does, but it seems like one boy simply wasn’t enough for him, the cuter, nicer and way more enthusiastic Ally was still the favourite.

Then again, Travertine kinda deserved it. He ignored his younger brother for weeks and treated him rather coldly out of jealousy, maybe his father noticed that and got sick of Travertine’s behavior. Alabaster was kind of a jerk to him, but he's still his little brother. There have been more than enough times where Travertine was kind of a douche to him.

_ ‘I’m the worst…’  _ Travertine lamented. His train of thought was stopped as Jasper stood up and fully brought down his pants, his dick rock hard and raring to go again. Travertine tried his best to get away, but Jasper grasped at his throat and squeezed tightly. “Hold still, this’ll hurt more if ya’ don’t relax.”

The old man pulled down Travertine’s pants and lined up his nasty dick, Travertine squeezed his eyes shut and tightened up his hole, terribly afraid of being even more defiled by this man.

_ BONK! _

A loud, painful sound echoed throughout the room and Jasper passed out. Behind him stood Alabaster with an iron shovel in his hands. “Ally?” Travertine gasped in shock, “How did you-”

Clive shortly entered the scene as well, upon seeing his son on the greasy bed he immediately headed towards the boy and picked him up into a tight hug.

“Travy, what in the world are you doing here?!” Clive asked, his voice shaky and eyes starting to water up. “I- I was…” Travertine couldn’t answer, he felt like such a dumbass for trusting such a pervert and for wanting to drug his dad just so he could pay attention to him.

“Oh, Travy, my poor baby…” Clive pressed a smooch to his son’s forehead, rubbing his back as the warm hug continued.

“Um,” Alabaster came closer to Travertine as well, looking a bit shy and reluctant. “Travy, did I hurt you somehow? Cause’ if so I...I’m really sorry.” Travertine shook his head and brought Alabaster into the hug. “I’m sorry too, daddy belongs to both of us, not just me. We should both be able to love him.” It might be a bit difficult for the older, but bros are bros. No one gets left behind or pushed aside.

A big smile formed on Alabaster’s face and the three were finally happily together, arms wrapped in a tight, comforting embrace.

The peace was quickly disturbed as a low grunt was heard behind them.  Jasper woke up with an aching headache, growling at the three like a mad dog. “You crazy asshole! That could’ve killed me!”

Clive glared at the other man. “I should kill you! For what you did with Travy-”

“Oh, so when I do it it’s a crime, but when you do it it’s totally fine?” Jasper cut in. At that Clive couldn’t answer, both acts were a crime, both are wrong, but…

”No, it is wrong. But I love Travy with all of my heart, and I know he loves me too.” Clive went on. “Not just him though, I love Ally just as much, they’re my two little angels, and I want to protect them, cherish them...Not get defiled by utter perverts who don’t give a single hoot about them like you.”

The room was silent for a moment before Jasper started hollering like a hyena. “Haha, wow, you Stones are all fucked in the head, ey? Pff- Hahaha!” He wiped a tear from his eyes, before revealing something that he should’ve kept secret had he wished for any sort of mercy. 

“No wonder your wife was so easy to trick! She actually thought I would let her off after just one batch…”

Clive, Travertine and Alabaster went wide eyed in unison. Travertine was the one to ask the question. “You- You were the dealer?...You’re the reason mom-”

“Eeyup! Your whore of a mother couldn’t get enough of the stuff. That bitch couldn’t go one day without snorting coke off my cock. Then again, she would’ve never gotten hooked had it not been for me.”

Clive’s eyes went red with anger. This...This absolute bastard smiled at him, talked to him, acted all innocent despite being the reason his wife overdosed. He should’ve known, but for some reason Clive was too much of a naive fool and was probably the only person in the whole cul de sac that still trusted Jasper to not be as bad as one would think.  The man stood up, Alabaster followed while picking up the shovel again. Travertine went upstairs, about to get a few garbage bags, a saw and some bleach.

“What’re you looking at me like that for, psycho?...Hey! Get away!”

* * *

Arrays of red and green sparkled on the dark skyline. Neon colors shoot into the sky until they vanish into the darkness. On a veranda lay Clive, Alabaster and Travertine, both boys were laying gently against the corresponding tubby sides of their father.

Alabaster’s eyes sparkled with excitement and glee, all the pretty colors sending dopamine straight into his brain. Travertine however wasn’t as easy to please, “This is so boring...Can we go back to bed already?”

“Travy, this is a big event. Besides, the noise would keep us from sleeping.” Clive explained. Equally being hypnotized by all the pretty lights.

“Who said anything about sleeping?”

Clives face lit up in a gentle magenta, “I- Oh.”

“Ooh! Ooh! I wanna be the top one this time!” Alabaster excitedly shouted, his papa always looks like he’s having so much fun getting inside his big brother. So he wants to try out filling his daddy.

“I think...Since it’s the new year, why doesn't daddy fill you?” His father attempted to persuade.

Alabaster at this point has already lost his virginity, Travertine took it after the murder. Speaking of, people in the neighborhood seemed to not have even noticed Jasper’s disappearance, not even Jasper’s own constantly drunk wife.

The boys looked to their father who gave a cheeky smirk before standing up.

Clive sighed as he patted his boys’ heads. “Alright, let’s end this year with a bang then.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Space: Clives a lucky bastard 
> 
> Vomit: I miss my dad :(
> 
> Join the SCAR discord server if you're part of the disgusting filth gang  
> http://tiny.cc/NI0W4


End file.
